Mobile computing devices have seen explosive growth over the past few years. With growing computational power and memory capacity, personal computing devices have become essential tools of modern life, providing telephone and text communications, navigation, photo, and video functionality in a package that fits in one's pocket. Advances in technology have allowed mobile computing devices with powerful processing capabilities to become smaller and smaller, thereby enabling the mobile computing devices to be housed within a wristwatch assembly. However, in order to provide wristwatch-sized mobile computing devices with wireless communication capabilities, such wristwatch-sized mobile computing devices must also include an antenna capable of receiving the radio frequency signals of wireless networks. As the mobile computing device is made smaller and smaller, especially within the wristwatch-sized mobile computing device, space within the device is increasingly in demand.